kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Shadow Team
Shadow Teams are elite Nod infiltration specialists who had considerable expertise in guerrilla warfare. Their machine pistols allow for quick assassinations while their bombs can inflict serious damage to structures. For added battlefield mobility, they can take flight using gliders. However, like many Nod units, they are not suited for straight fights. They are trained much like the ninjas of ages past, providing them with great skill at stealth and infiltration. Much like their famed forebears, Shadows are capable of seemingly appearing from nowhere and moving at lightning speed - usually in groups of four - thanks to their training. Shadows wear body-fitting jumpsuits with lightweight body armor and a full-head plexiglass helmet with rebreathers. The armor is equipped with collapsible powered hang-gliders, giving them the ability to fly. In combat, they wield dual fully automatic pistols that make short work of infantry. They also carry a special explosive that can destroy vital structures; the chemical composition of this weapon was acquired by Nod spies from GDI laboratories. GDI, soon after the deployment of Shadow Teams, began introducing borderline paranoid security measures, especially learning of the Shadow strike teams. After noting the effectiveness of GDI Juggernauts being spotted for by sniper teams, Nod has equipped its Shadow teams with special artillery beacons, allowing for a devastating barrage from Nod Specter artillery units. These beacons may also be deployed in-flight. Although powerful, the Shadow Teams have several drawbacks. First, while gliding, they are incapable of defending themselves, and units with both stealth detection and anti-air capability can make quick work of them. Second, while capable of shredding infantry, the sub-machine guns they carry are ineffective against most types of vehicles. The guns also lacked range, and if their targets were not eliminated, it placed the Shadows at risk due to their lack of armor. Sniper teams and Buzzers are also very effective at decimating them. Quotes Creation * Shadow team, at your command! Select * Shadow in waiting! * Shadow team! * Be ready! * Focus! * Be aware! * Stay balanced! * The wings of Nod! Moving * This is the way! * Without trace! * In silence! * It is our path! * The way is clear! * We move! Using glider * Steady! * With the wind! * Glide on! Garrisoning Structure * Enter this one! * A place to rest! * To these walls! Attacking * End them! * They not must live! * Put them to rest! * Silence them! * Let none stand! * Slay them! Using explosives * That is the target! * It must not exist! * We have our target! * It will be done! Move to Attack * Going for the kill! * Our target is set! * Their death awaits! In combat * Infidel! * Finish them! * Stay focused! * They resist us! * They are weak! Retreating * We'll go! * We'll call back! When suppressed * Hide! * Down! Gallery TW_Shadown_Team_Concept_Art.jpg TW_Shadow_Team_fly_Concept_Art.jpg Shadow Trooper.jpg Category:Command & Conquer Category:The Brotherhood of Nod Category:Infantry Category:Elite Infantry